MY WITCH 11: Ambush at Torus Filney
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: WxC Phobos and Cedric start a rumor about the Seal of Phobos to trap Caleb.
1. Chapter 1

Caleb bent down, low in the bushes, dotted around were several other rebels all hiding in the greenery. He could hear the rhythmic clacking of the turning wheels on the approaching cart. The beastly rinókeros téras' snorted ad their heavy footsteps neared the wood. By sound alone Caleb estimated three, maybe four of the rhinoceros-like animals. There wasn't enough noise for more than one cart, so Phobos was finally taking precautions. It was almost a shame that the Prince's efforts would go to waste. Caleb was ready. Oh boy was he ready. "NOW!"

Caleb watched the rebels, slicing with their daggers. The snap could've been that of a twig as the ropes became limp, trees attached to them falling before the cart and it's protection. Snap. A log flew toward the riding guards. Snap. Another from the opposite direction. Caleb's eyes darted to each rope as it was due to be cut, making sure it slackened on cue. Any mistakes and the logs would turn back on the rebels behind them. But everything had gone to plan and Caleb led his group toward the cart, Guards on the ground, logs hanging, swaying in the light breeze.

**...**

Another cart had taken another route through the Meridian village. Aldarn counted the clacks of the wheel to keep his calm. Caleb would be much better at this. He shook the thought from his mind and leapt down from a bridge overhead of the cart.

"Down with Phobos and with tyranny!" He cursed Caleb's plan as he sprinted away, glancing behind to see that two of the soldiers gave chase. The third that was guarding the caravan was to be dragged into a nearby alley and hogtied. Aldarn turned into a nearby alley, where some other rebels waited holding a thick rectangle of glass. He swallowed nervously, watching the approaching rinókeros téras', "You're sure this is your thickest glass?" The guards' mounts stopped, throwing them off into the glass. Aldarn exhaled with relief when the glass held between him and them.

**...**

"Not yet." Caleb held back a particular rebel boy who had unveiled the foodstuffs in the cart. He climbed onto the front and let the others climb aboard before leaving the guards, tied to one another, as a sign for Phobos. Caleb smirked at the thought, a joke perhaps. Certainly he knew Phobos seemed to think that they were playing war, at life scale. Caleb figured that he might aswell find the humor in beating the foolish man. In his mind he figure it was almost as he and Will played. A game of tact. Player one moved and player two would kick the first player two steps back. The only difference between the Keeper and Phobos was that with Phobos he'd feel like he could win. With Will he either lost the game or he felt intangible guilt when she did. He supposed it was just how she played. She clearly had the upper hand on strategy.**  
><strong>

**...**

"FOOD FOR EVERYONE!" The rebels looked up as Aketon revealed the large baskets of food.

Caleb stood, behind. "This was one victory. We need many more if we're to turn the tide against our oppressor." They all cheered, but Aldarn knew that the applause was for the food and perhaps Aketon. Caleb got nothing more than the attentiveness of the rebellion. The only reasons he had that were for fear of Phobos and the Mage's words.

Aldarn caught up with Caleb as he left the room. It would be a shocking sight to actually see Caleb in the midst of the rebels during a celebration. It was a shock enough that on his return Caleb had secluded with Aldarn only for him to find that the boy had wanted to inquire about hallucinations. After a rather awkward description of exactly what had occurred, Aldarn had finally deducted that Caleb had had a dream. His first. About the Keeper. "Hey Caleb, you have any more of that, uh, chocolate? From Earth? You know, for the little ones?"

Caleb nodded, not looking at Aldarn as a sober smile played on his lips, "I'll return tomorrow."

**...**

Cedric snarled as the guards returned with no food _or _cart. "Double the guards on every delivery into the castle, and on every lookout!"

"But Lord!" Cedric hissed, despite his human form, and the protesting guard bowed his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to find the spy." Phobos had invited Cedric into his thrown room and he could sense the man's masked excitement.

"Spread a rumor. Pretend something extraordinary has been found, by one who doesn't know it's value. If a rebel comes looking, not only do we trap him, but your suspicion is confirmed." Phobos felt sick. His skin tingled from the icy cool air around him and it weight sliced through him. He had always liked it clean. He had always liked it crisp. It had always had to be for him to feel it, but now the air cut his insides like a knife. He hadn't felt so much pain in his life. The power was running out. He had spent his entire reign building up a fortress of power so that he could overturn the Kings and Queens of every land. But it was leaving. His sibling was growing and the Heart's power forming inside her. She would build up as he crumbled to the ground. All of his work would fade away. But not a soul other than he would know that.

"Good. And I know just the object to lure my brother into the open." Phobos enjoyed the sickly-ness he had undoubtedly passed on to Cedric through referencing Caleb as his own flesh and blood. To extent it was true though. They were family. Twins perhaps.

**...**

"Can't we transform and fly up?" Will could not take much more of Cornelia. She looked over the edge of the fire-escape. Maybe she could jump. Jumping may actually be an improvement. She'd probably make better road-sludge than a leader anyway.. Will shook her head, inwardly laughing at her ridiculous trail of thought. She blew at the hair in front of her face. Hadn't she been on a fire escape already this month?

"We can't risk being seen, just because you decided to wear heels today!" Will grinned, making it a joke. She wanted to scream. Cornelia Hale did not take orders. Or flights of stairs apparently. Will though she should feel lucky it wasn't ladders in the rain with a wet, panicked passling. Will's climbing pace quickened and the others heaved themselves up behind her.

**...**

Caleb jumped through the portal, followed by Blunk who stood to attention, saluting. "Captain Blunk report!" Caleb wasn't in the mood for this. The 'good-for-nothing smuggler' had actually proven useful, but that only made Caleb more annoyed as the beast now had reason to be following him like a dog.

"Don't pretend you have an allegiance to a higher goal." Caleb forcefully poked Blunk's chest, "You find me portals. I pay you."

"Ooh!" Blunk's eyes widened, focusing on something behind Caleb. Caleb looked up. Will. In fact, all of the guardians were there, but Will was the one who looked like she may pounce at any second; her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Uh.. Hi girls.." Caleb wiggled hi fingers timidly, before remembering his place and standing tall.

Will's frown only increased. "Caleb. When you find an open portal, you're supposed to tell us."

"And usually that'd be what I'd do, but I just need this one open a _little _longer, I'm sure you understand.." He figured apologetic would be his best end.

Will smiled sweetly and for a second he thought he'd got away with it until she opened her mouth, "Ab_so_lutely! That's why I'm sure you'll understand _me_ doing this!"

Will raised the Heart in her open hand and Caleb panicked, "No! No! I'm taking chocolate back!" Plan B; he stared at her with the most endearing expression that he could muster, clasping his hand in pleading, "To little children!"

He silently thanked Blunk for catching on, "Peasants! Tragic!"

The Heart flashed and the portal was gone. So was Caleb's patience. He suddenly recalled his discussion with Aldarn, "Don't even bother trying to guilt me Vandom! I spoke to Aldarn! Marchers! You idiot! Fool! And you just cowered in front of them! What the Hell had you been thinking! Well?" He had strode up to her, arching his back so that he was in her face, but instanly regretted it as he stared into the startled brown orbs that mirrored the ones in his.. 'Dream'.

In reality Aldarn hadn't been quite so negative about the situation. In fact he had been excited. Telling him how she was perfect and how Caleb ought watch she not slip away..

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"She came for the books you know."

Caleb looked up from his battle plans, giving Aldarn a very basic look of disapproval in the conversation choice. "I know it may be hard to decipher the sex of a passling, but I am quite sure that Blunk is not a she. 'It' perhaps.."

"Blunk?" The confusion in Aldarn's voice caused Caleb to slow in his work, but he nodded rather than looking up again.

"The passling said you payed him to get them-"

"Argh, I told her to give them to you herself!" Caleb dropped his compass, sighing, frustrated by Aldarn's sudden outburst. The boy could at least try to make sense. "I should've known she wouldn't listen, you did say she was stubborn.."

"Tha?"

"Yeah, her. But I guess I don't blame her if she wasn't up for it after the m-" Aldarn had stopped and looked guiltily into Caleb's eyes before turning away and nonchalantly continuing, "It doesn't matter anyway, they died."

"Who died?" Caleb stared down his friend, knowing that Aldarn would feel and crumble under the pressure of his gaze.

Aldarn began reshuffling a pile of maps that needn't be moved, glancing over his shoulder, but never actually looking at Caleb. "Um.. The, uhh, Marchers.."

"MARCHERS! SHE WAS MET BY THE MARCHERS!" Caleb's pulse quickened immensely. If he had to admit to fearing one thing, it'd be them. People made mistakes in judgment. The Marchers were not people. They didn't make judgments. They didn't make mistakes.

"They just collapsed. She didn't even get touched." Aldarn shrugged. "They were just standing there.. Sparking."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Will stared at Caleb for a few seconds before leaving. She couldn't believe he'd say that in front of the guardians. Cornelia would love this. She couldn't be certain however as she'd simply walked as calmly as she could, daring not to look at the faces of the girls she led. To undermine her for her faults was one thing, but to do it in front of her guardians. He had better watch out next time they were in the Infinite City..**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The crouds each took their usual place, every table filled with trays of food that the people surrouinding didn't particularly want to eat. Cornelia hadn't said anything yet. None of them had. The table had been eerily silent and Will scowled at her food before glancing around for inspiration. Inspiration was tacked clumsily on the wall. "Hey, what's that poster over there?"

"Drama Night." Will's eyebrows stretched up skeptically, wondering if she would be getting any further information or if she should resume to the not eating of her lunch.

"Every year, four groups of kids-oh, I'm sorry-losers, put on these mini-plays on a theme." Cornelia, as always, didn't fail the chance to speak. Taranee nodded in agreement of the blonde.

"All the parents and grandparents come. It's a whole big loser thing!"

"More like a lame-fest." Will hadn't really had a chance to take in the definition of Drama night as Hay Lin chose that moment to slid across the floor, clearly she'd slipped when running or skipping as she normally would be.

"Great news! I signed us up to do a play for Drama Night!"

Will grinned at the irony as the other girls groaned, Hay Lin had mistaken the smile to be directed at her act, so Will shook her head. "No thanks.."

**...**

"I have remarkable news. The Seal of Phobos has been found." Orin, Captain of Phobos' Guard, gaped before Cedric. The man only shook his head in amazement as his two accompaniments whispered feverishly.

"T-The Seal? After all these years..." Cedric couldn't conceal a wry grin at their insolently easy belief, so instead he turned his back to them.

"It was near the outpost at Torus Filney. I want 100 riders in 3 days time to bring it safely back to the castle!" Sure that he had composed his features, Lord Cedric allowed himself to turn around and seriously look into Captain Orin's eyes. "What I have just told you must not become general knowledge."

**...**

Yeah, the Seal of Eris!"

Prince Phobos allowed himself a flicker of a smile as he was soothed by the whispers surrounding him. If not to catch a traitor he simply loved gossip for the murmurers thrived under it's influence. Each would be speaking another's voice so the room was flooded by the gushing sounds that were quiet to sound together like a young man's heavy breathing.

"Apparently, an old caretaker's had it for years. He doesn't even know what it is!"

He could practically taste the words, filling his senses. This was second best to the power he was used to. Feeding off of every word. But it wasn't the same. One whisper was missing. He opened his eyes and startled only himself by his speed in throwing sands onto stone. Where was he..

Vathek was listening attentively to the soldiers nearby him.

_"Imagine the power Prince Phobos will have once he gets it! The Seal can open anything! The Veil between worlds, the Infinite City, the Ancient Book of Secrets!"_

Phobos' eyes narrowed as the galhot had risen and left, the chattering guards only then turning to his now vacant seating.

_"Where'd Vathek go?"_

**...**

"Don't you think it'll be fun?"

"No."

Hay Lin fluttered around the kitchen, too many times had she almost swiped against something or other, not quite knocking each item from it's place. Taranee sighed, leaning heavily against a counter, before remembering that she wasn't allowed and quickly straightening. "Why'd you sign up to do a play and then drag _us _into it?"

"So I can design the cool costumes!" Hay Lin span excitedly, stopping to face them as she added a sidenot, "And 'cause I need someone to be in them." A resounding sigh of disbelief came from not only the girls around her, but herself too.

Caleb, who had gone unnoticed she suspected by the others, made his presence known by slamming the freezer door shut, holding an ice cream experimentally, hanging by the very end of the cone. His befuddlement didn't surpass her and without waiting for him to ask -or more likely put it back stubbornly unwilling to ask- she blatently stared at him, "Ice-cream cone. Unwrap the paper. Then eat it."

He shrugged and left, and Taranee suddenly felt rather tense as his and Will's faces hardened considerably, not looking at one another as he passed by. It had to be difficult for him to be away from his family, but he had been outright rude. Earlier when the outburst had happened, even Taranee had felt embarrassed for Will, who had nobley left, followed by herself, Irma and Hay Lin under Cornelia's lead, then presumably eventually by Caleb and Blunk.

"So.." Irma plastered a false grin on her face, clearly the tension hadn't missed the brunette, "What's the theme?"

Hay Lin's eyes sparkled and she waved her hands through the air to create drama as she slowly revealed, "Mythology!" They all groaned just as Yan Lin entered with a stack of plates, "Oh, Grandma! We get to pick our own myth for the school play! Do you know any good ones?"

"Well, as it so happens, I do."

"Wonderful.." Taranee couldn't help feeling resentment toward the rebel leader who had only just escaped 'story time's' aggresively boring clutches.

"Long ago, there was a kingdom ruled by the powerful but uncaring Jade Emperor. Working for this emperor were four magnificent dragons." The woman clattered the plates onto the side noisily, ruining any slight of ambiance she may possibly had created. "The beautiful child nymph, Xin Jing, who was the emperor's daughter, was greatly worried for the people, for a famine had been on the land many months." More clashing of plates, "The dragons took pity on the people. Two of them," Taranee grinned at the humor of her clicking the kettle on at this point, "Boiled the water from the ocean, and the others helped lift it to the skies, making it rain." She pulled a mug from a cupboard, waving it abotu, and shrugging as the girls shook their heads to the silent offer. The story was 'almost' interesting. "The terrible drought was ending. But the emperor was enraged! How dare the dragons act without his permission! He ordered them locked up inside four mountains." At this point Yan Lin put her tea into the cup, the kettle bubbling loudly, "Thinking that his cruelty was only equal to his arrogance, his beloved Xin Jing told the emperor she was joining the dragons, and all that was left to remember her by.." The kettle clicked, "was a crystal amulet."

Will spoke next, and only then did it click for Taranee. "The origin of our powers!"

"That's.. Our.. Play!" Hay Lin squealed delightedly.

Cornelia only smiled sultrily, "So I'm obviously the nymph, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Irma hammered noisily at a nail that couldn't be pushed any further in, but she refused to actually do any more work until Will stoped repainting the same tree. She turned around and snorted, whiping her head back when Taranee looked up from writing her narration. Will hadn't even noticed. Irma sneaked another peak at the girl to make sure and another laugh escaped her. What Hay Lin would do when she found out she had a bright red tree.. How had Will managed to mistake red for brown!

**...**

Will angrily slapped paint onto the cardboard tree shape in front of her, before actually looking.. Shit! It was red! She shook her head angrily, she didn't even care. The play was a stupid idea. And she bet Caleb couldn't wait to sit and watch them, probably to commend her marvelous ability to outdo herself on the idiocy front. The imbicile. How dare he sneak through a portal, then just start yelling at her about her own stupidity. Well, she sighed, it had been stupid.. But she was getting _his _books! For him! It was his fault really! ..Well actually he hadn't asked her to get them.. She growled, throwing another coat of red onto the 'tree', which mixed with the originally painted brown so it became a murky maroon.

"We've only got two dragons, considering _someone_ has decided that she will only take part in ruining the set.." If Hay Lin could see Will's glare, she'd wonder how the cardboard tree hadn't burst into flames, if only to escaope it. "Taranee? Cornelia?"

"Uh-uh. I get stage fright." Will pushed the brush harder against the board, loosening her grip on the handle slightly as Irma relieved some tension..

"Stage fright.. Height fright.. Imported cheese fright..."

"Cornelia then?"

"You cannot put this face under a dragon mask!" The grip retightened. She was going to have to do it.

"The crystal! What do you think?" Will turned to Taranee, masking her anger as the girl flicked a switch so it lit up must have inhaled too many paint fumes, because she immediatly started gigling, and smiling.

"Alright, I'll be a dragon.." Before Hay Lin had had the chance to run over and jump Will, Blunk fell down on the stage, wearing wings and a blond wig.

Will really had to be losing it.. "Blunk?"

"Flap flap! Blunk cute birdy!" Will grinned, her mood uplifted and thoughts of the pinheaded rebel -along with those of her own stupidity- evaporating as she stare at the pianed face of Hay Lin. The petite girl seized the wings and wig. "Play? Blunk love plays! Blunk be prince!" Blunk rushed to the front of the stage they were on and cast his arms up, his best act of noble, "People, worship Blunk!"

"There's no prince in the play!"

"But we do need another dragon, right?" Will looked at Taranee as if she was about to suggest they let garbage act. It sure as hell smelled like garbage.. "It doesn't have to be a tall dragon. And he'll be in a costume and mask."

Will couldn't believe it when Hay Lin shrugged, "Works for me." Blunk gazed at the dragon costume and began retelling stories of dragons he knew. Will looked at him, flabbergasted.

**...**

Caleb pushed himself forwad, through the alleyways, sirence wailing in the distance - too far to be concerning, kicking cans and staring at the ground. Quite suddenly his head jerked up, revealing a scowl fit for a toddler. "Oh _please please _Will! Can I use the portal now! I'm a rebel leader. I don't have time to ask a bunch of girls for permision!"

But it was Will he'd have to ask. And he probably shouldn't have hid it from her.. Maybe if he'd originally told her.. He glowered at the glistening ground in front of him as he strode angrily. She would have closed it anyway. He 'wasn't allowed' through the portals. But she had gone.. To get him _his _books. Which he was wasting his time here instead of reading.. But the marchers! She'd been scared.. And they had all.. He stopped where he stood, his face blank now with confusion and maybe just a hint of realization.. "Died?"

"Caleb!" Caleb yelled out and jumped oput of his skin, almost losing his footing as he stared at the repulsive looking creature. Blunk proceed to pull his head from it's mouth. It was a costume. "What? Only Blunk.."

"Oh good.." Caleb's mood sank significantly. "What are you wearing?"

Blunk pushed himself from the dumpster and smiled up at him, "Blunk rehearse whilst collecting treasures! Blunk star! Blunk have message!"

Caleb allowed the sentences jumble in his mind, deciding that of the many arising questions, he knew the most important. "From who..?"

"Big blue thing tell Blunk cousin, Blunk tell you.." Blunk winked at Caleb, who ignored his emerging shudder at the smell.

"Big blue... You mean Vathek!"


	5. Chapter 5

"And it's at Torus Filney?" Caleb crouched on the lid of the dumpster. The rain, though only spattering, had soaked him through, but he was far too preoccupied to notice or be bothered by it. "This could be the news that turns the whole rebellion around!"

"What is Seal?" Blunk, on his part, had valiantly stayed, hiding under the lid of a trashcan while Caleb processed the news he'd just recieved.

"It's a small metal talesman, with a royal crest. About this big." Caleb held his fingers an inch or so apart in demonstration to the unusually attentive Blunk. "It has the power to open anything that's closed. To reveal anything that's hidden. It can split holes in the Veil."

"Uh-oh.. Blunk out of buisness.."

Caleb smirked at the creature's genuine worry. "Trust you to see the big picture.. It was stolen from Phobos twelve years ago. By a mysterious woman who captured the true heir to the throne, in order to protect the infant, _and _use the Seal to cross to Earth. Phobos has been searching for the heir, and the Seal, ever since."

"How Caleb know?" Caleb's eyes narrowed as the passling asked what he'd thought was an innocent and simple question. Caleb swallowed and jumped from his perch, choosing to ignore the question completely. It would do him no good to lie and it would do worse to tell the truth to the passling as it would inevitably turn back until it reached Wi- W.i.t.c.h. and then hell would break loose.

"If he's assembling a squadron to fetch it, I have to get there first.." Caleb took Blunk by the front of his collar, with seriousness in his eyes. "The next portal that opens. Tell me before you tell Wi- the guardians."

Blunk only gave him a smiley thumbs up.

**...**

Everyone was ready; herself, Hay Lin and a rather depressed looking Will stood in Hay Lin's hand made dragon costumes, which consisted of marvellous dragon masks and long, heavy robes; each dragon was a different colour. Cornelia, Irma hated to admit, looked dazzling in a floaty pale pink dress, with a long peice of pink-translucent matereal wound around her arms. Pale pink flowers had, with a little bit of magic Irma presumed, lay gracefully in a banding chain across her curled blonde hair. The crowds, according to Taranee, were now filing in.

Then I say, 'Thank you, oh four dragons!' Ugh!" Cornelia's scowl would wither a rose. Irma grinned, actually that was possible.. "There's only three! Where's you-know-what?"

As if on cue, Blunk ran into veiw, sliding across most of the floor - the bottom of his outfit completely soaked. "Sorry late. Had to show Caleb.. Eh.. Something."

Taranee took a photograph, as requested by Hay Lin, of Blunk's outfit.


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb took loud breaths as he climbed the large hillside nearing Torus Filney. He was led by a cloaked man, who walked with a stick. Caleb knew his face was plastered on every wall of Meridian. Either Phobos had not bothered to spread awareness of his guilt as rebel leader, or the man simply did not care who he sold it to. It was better this way; he thought he'd have to threaten someone for it. "Y-you are the second to express interest in this metal talisman. The- Six years ago I found it.. Is it valuable?"

It wasn't surprising to Caleb that the man had spoken first. He probably wanted to know just how much money he was getting."You'll be well rewarded."

Suddenly the man stopped and slowly began to turn around. Caleb realized then that he had been a fool. Something was wrong and he hadn't even bothered to bring a proper weapon. He looked down, intending to fish out the knife he consealed in the side of his boot, but then he saw it.

He'd heard of the Torus Filney sandpit, but Caleb was all the more surprised as the tiny molecules wrapped themselves around his ankles, pulling him in. "I'm sinking! Help me!" A flicker of a smile under the shadow of the hood, young, thin hands slid over the material of the cloak, pulling the thin material down to reveal his face. "Cedric!"

Cedric smirked at him, "So. Phobos' suspicions are confirmed. There is in fact a traitor in our mist. Now as the sands of Torus Filney conceal you, I must go find out who passed you this news."

Caleb glared at Cedric, pure hatred would not describe his features accurately enough. A last resort. A desperate attempt for freedom. "Phobos would want me alive."

Cedric, who had been striding away, turned back and smiled. "He would. But I am the one here, and I'd rather you dead."

**...**

"Girls! Girls!" Yan Lin darted backstage to the guardians who stood, ready to go onstage. "Caleb is in danger! He went to Meridian and left me _this _note." She held up the peice of paper to the startled girls. Will took the note, ignoring the bustle of impatient people waiting for the show. "If the ancient Seal were found, Phobos wouldn't wait to retreive it! It is a trap!"

"How did Caleb find a portal?" Will glared at the passling who was trying to sneak out of their vision. Will stepped on his costume's tail. "Was _that _what you showed him!"

Blunk grouwled before trying to pull away, "No Blunk here! Only dragon!"

"We have to go!"

Hay Lin shook her head, "We can't walk out on our own play! We'll get expelled!"

"No, no you wont." Yan Lin shook her head and looked to the Keeper, "Will, hold the Heart, and repeat these words. 'Spord lartsa'." Will quirked an eyebrow, but nevertheless pulled the Heart out.

"Spord lartsa?" She looked to Yan Lin as the Heart began to glow, "What did that do?"

In a blink of an eye the girls multiplied. "These are your drop doubles. When you repeat Spord lartsa the other way they will disappear. They are identical to you, with your memories, but they do not have feelings or thoughts."

One of the Cornelias spoke ignorantly, "Not 100%, _I _don't have any split ends."

The other Cornelia frowned, "So, _they _save Caleb while we do the play?"

"Um.." Taranee's drop held onto her shoulders, frightened, as the original spoke, "I think it's the other way around."

"Weird." Will frowned at her drop and Yan Lin saw some apprehension, though quickly masked with a small smile, "Let's go."

Yan Lin waved as the girls left their drops behind. "Hi!" She stared at the far more smiley Will drop and shook her head.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's up there. Guardians, unite." The girls transformed in the midst of the mountains and hills around them. Bright lights flashed and the girls called their powers as they were released into guardian state.

"I don't see anything!" Hay Lin called out as the girls flew aaround, searching for any sign of trouble or Caleb. Will stopped in midair, and the quicksand grabbed her around her ankles, pulling her down, crying out for help.

"Quicksand!" Irma and Taranee flew back, each grabbing her under her arms, trying to drag her up from it's clutches. Finally, the quicksand's hold melted away and let go of Will. They landed nearby.

A voice spoke behind them, making Will jump, "A boy fell in the sands."

Will's eyes widened and Irma spoke up, "What was that!" They turned to see two raggedly dressed children standing behind them, watching.

Cornelia scowled at them, scolding, "Then why don't you have it roped off or something?"

"It moves." Will stared at them, she could see the well-contained fear that drowned their eyes. Somber sorrow.

Taranee groaned with a hint of fear in her tone, "Great! A wandering, man-eating sandpit!"

"Um," Will looked at the children, "How long ago did the boy fall in?"

"Our brother Michael fell in, too. That was a long time ago." Will swore her heart broke right there. She walked over and crouched before them, smiling sympathetically.

**...**

_**"Long ago, four dragons chased through the sky above an ancient sea."**_

_Blunk and Astral Drops Will, Hay Lin and Irma came out onto the stage as the audience clapped, glad that the show had begun._

_**"And they danced a dragon dance."**_

_The three Astral Drop girls and Blunk began whirling slowly, so that the ribbons Hay Lin had sewn on the masks floated about in time to their sways._

_"Oh, Blunk know how do dragon dance!" Yan Lin groaned, and slapped a hand over her eyes. The passling had changed rhythm, ruining the ambiance._

**...**

Will flew above the sandpit, glaring down at it as the others joined her in the air. "We've gotta go in!"

"We've gotta.. What!"

Taranee looked faint and Will gave her a scolding look that set the girl straight. "But we need something to pull ourselves back out with."

Cornelia flew down to the ground near the sandpit, placing her hand on the earth and summoning five thick vines. Irma flew down first to grab one and smiled nervously, "Here goes nothing!" Will, then the others dived into the sand, not realising that once in there the vines broke at the root, falling away.

**...**

**"_The dragons took pity on the starving peasants."_**

_The girls waved their hands in motion to the crouds, Hay Lin melodically speaking, "We must aid them, for they do not deserve the famine which is upon them!"_

**...**

"Whoa!" Will had moved to land, jerking her leg up as the sand reached out for her.

She flew higher into the air to the others as Caleb's voice echoed urgently, "**Don't touch the ground or the walls!**"

Taranee created a flame in her hands, throwing it so that it danced in and around the sandy pillars which filled the large space. "Oh, wow! Look!" Will's eyes followed the ball of fire around the chamber as it revealed sand-covered skeletons and finally flickered past Caleb bound to the wall by the sand.

She, followed by the others, flew in front of him, where Taranee created another flame, the other lost in the chamber. Caleb looked at her apologetically, desperately whining, "I was tricked! I'm sorry, okay? Just get me out!"

Will moved towards him and, grabbing his shoulders, tore him away from the sand, with him breathing more unintelligable apologies into her ear about yelling and portals. Cornelia quickly grabbed one arm, though Will could only guess that it wasn't due to her struggling. "Look out!"

Will shrieked as some sand whipped around Hay Lin, pulling her in. Hay Lin tried to blow it off, creating a gust of wind, freeing herself. When the sandy dust settled, Cornelia had been trapped. Will moved her grip on the rebel leader, trying to get a better grip. "Help!"

Irma and Hay Lin flew towards her, but a thick arm of sand pulled them, too, in. "Will.." Will could feel Caleb's heart thundering as he breathed the word. She sucked in shakily, watching a cloud of sand wafting lazily toward them. He found her wrist -she had wrapped her arms under his arms around his chest- holding it tightly, barely whispering to her, "Just don't let go and I can push you out."

"FIRE!" Taranee's voice echoed around the hollow space as the air around them heated. Flames flew around her, and Will squeezed Caleb slightly, suddenly more afraid than before. The flames were everywhere.

"We're dead!" She moaned out in a soft, but high voice as she dug her face into Caleb's back. She'd rather not see. She suddenly felt Caleb's tension release and dared to look up as the last few flames burned out, leaving the solified pillars crumbling and freeing the trapped girls. She exhaled slowly, calming herself down. It was over.

**...**

_**"So the four dragons brought rain to the people!"**_

_The girls threw and scattered confetti in blues and white over the stage and audience, while Blunk experimentally put some into his mouth, coughing and spluttering, spitting it over the stage._

**...**

Caleb stood beside Will, well aware that she was still shaking like a leaf, though she'd laughed it off when he'd asked. Taranee and Irma flew over the sandpit, which continued to move freely; recovered from Taranee's attack. "Stay back!"

A swirl of water and fire alloyed with the sand, leaving a sparkling, steeaming finish. Taranee smiled as two boys cheered at the now inanimate sandpit, sliding into the shiny bowl. "Silicon, plus heat equals glass. Let's see his wandering sandy butt move now!"

Taranee and Irma landed infront of him, but he focused from the corner of his eye as Will breathed a laugh. She had been scared by the sand, but seemed terrified by the fire. He wondered if she was always so afraid, but none of the others had seemed to notice. As the girls flew to the portal, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she only nodded, he eyes ahead.

**...**

Hay Lin gleamed as she walked backstage, followed by the others and Caleb. Applause washed through the room from upstage and she beamed at them, "They did it! It worked!"

The girls walked, unseen, sidestage, watching as the drops, plus Blunk bowed down, recieving a few cheers and loud clapping. Caleb continue however, to Yan Lin, who sat behind the back curtains. He scratched behind his ear sheepishly, "Sorry.. The good news is, at least Phobos doesn't have the Seal."

The woman nodded as footsteps left the stage and Will whispered, "Astral drop." Causing the doubles to vanish.

* * *

><p>Next, either Return of the Tracker, or, '<strong>Servant in the Eyes<strong> (of His Majesty)' - Phobos + Caleb special (though obviously there will be W.i.t.c.h. and some WxC) ..What do you think? Yes or no?


End file.
